The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety, tolerance, pharmacokinetics, and biological effects of escalating single and multiple doses of recombinant human tumor necrosis factor (rHuTNF) administered by intravenous infusion to patients with histologically documented advanced malignancies that are resistant or non-amenable to conventional therapy.